1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer paper feeders, and more particularly to an automatic paper feeder for printers utilizing rotatably driven input friction feed rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,825 issued to Cushman et al. discloses an improved print medium drive for line/series printers having two modes of operation. A first mode for advancing continuous web print medium, and a second mode for advancing individual cut sheets of print medium. The latter has many applications which cannot be handled by the former, for example prestige level correspondence. When the printer is used in the individual cut sheet mode, the sheets must be fed into the printer individually. This slows printing of these cut sheets and requires continual operator attention.
Automatic paper feeder devices for printers are known in the art, however these tend to be relatively complicated requiring special mounting and/or driving connections.